The long forgotten wife returns
by Lorelai 35 Gilmore
Summary: Everyone thought Bertha was dead,that she died in the fire at Thornfield hall a year ago. The same fire Edward Rochester himself lost his eyesight in. But was it really true that Bertha died? Or was it just a vision? ***CHAPTER 5 IS UP*** Review please!
1. The beginning

_**This is my first Jane Eyre fiction. I've been writing fics for Gilmore Girls for a while now, but never for Jane Eyre. I thought I would try because litterature is one of my biggest intrests here in life...And especially old litterature from the 18th and 19th century. Jane Eyre is one of my abosulte favourites among books and this morning I got an idea of a new story. So I will give it a try, this chapter is unfortunately not so long but they will get longer, I promise!**_

_**Summary: Everyone thought Bertha was dead, that she died in the fire at Rochester mansion a year ago. The same fire Edward Rochester himself lost his eyesight in. But was it really true that Bertha died? Or was it just a vision? **_

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the rights for this book, or the characters either for that sake. This is my imagination, and it does not happen in the book. All credits goes to Charlotte Brontë for writing this book in the first place.**

**Chapter 1 - The beginning**

"_No don't do it! Leave me alone!" Jane screamed, terrified of the evil woman who was after her._

"_Oh, poor Jane Eyre. You couldn't find a better man than Mr.Rochester. That's a pity."_

"_Where is he?Please tell me you haven't hurt him!" Jane cried, she was now forced to stand in a corner of one of the big rooms, and she could feel the cold wall against her back. _

"_I'm only doing this for your best Miss.Eyre, Mr.Rochester is my husband. Mine, not yours." Bertha declared and pointed a knife toward Janes throat._

"_No!" Jane screamed, and suddenly everything became like a dark curtain before her eyes._

She woke up, the sweat was dripping on her forehead. She had been dreaming a lot of those strange dreams lately. She didn't know why, Bertha was dead and Rochester was her husband now, even if he were blind from the fire. At least it was only a dream, not reality.

She tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. She was scared of the possible dreams that would be even worse than the previous.

Everything ended up the same way as it always did, she layed in bed fully awake. To be tired and irritated the next day.

"Jane!" Rochester said a couple of days later.

"Yes sir." Jane responded, she usually didn't call him _Sir_ anymore, only at these occasions. When he seemed to be out of mood.

"Don´t call me _sir,_ Jane. "

"Sorry Sir, I mean Edward." Jane answered. She tried to get used to this life, as a lady of distinction instead of an unwanted maid.

Edward walked closer to her "You've been acting strange lately. Is something wrong?" He asked her, she thought he didn't notice it. But he always did, even if he was blind he could _feel_ that she didn't act like the Jane he knew.  
"No, I'm fine." She responded, unwilling to tell him about her dreams.

He shoke his head "I don't believe you, Jane."

"Well, I've just been sleeping bad lately. Nothing to worry about." Jane shrugged her shoulders and Mr.Rochester took her hands in his.

"I suppose I have to trust you. Just promise me, Jane, to tell me if something is wrong. It's really important."

"I will. And you can trust me, I'm doing fine."

"Good, I'm glad." He answered and kissed her on the cheek before he walked away, leaving Jane alone in the long corridor. She decided to paint, she needed something to focus on, something to let her horrible thoughts go. And painting was her best way of doing so.

When she painted it was nothing that bothered her. Not even her worst nightmares.

Jane took the paintbrush and dragged it against the white paper, she tried so hard to focus.

To let go, but it didn't work, she still couldn't think about anything else but her horrible dreams about Bertha. And Rochester's worried face earlier that day. Something was terrible wrong, something she couldn't control in any way. Something that just happened, without a warning. Without a trace.

The disaster was coming closer. And no one could stop it.

Bertha was in the house.

_**Please tell me what you think. Ideas? Suggestions? **_

_**- Amanda **_


	2. The long forgotten wife returns

**Disclaimer:  I don't own the novel 'Jane Eyre' or any of the characters in 'Jane Eyre'.  All rights for the book goes to Charlotte Brontë. Also a big thanks to her for writing that wonderful book. Everyone shall read it! **

_I am deeply sorry about the delay. I've been very busy with school, and I have had a lack of ideas too. But here it is. I would also like to tell you all that I am aware of the rules of English grammar , sometimes however, I ignore them for a reason. For example, I am very well aware of the fact that you don't but a "But"  or an "And" in the beginning of a new sentence. _

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_Here's chapter two, enjoy! _

A chilly wind was blowing over the landscape. It was in the middle of October and the before so fertile countryside was now like an empty closet.

Dark and unamusing.

In the middle of everything, on a hill, you could see a great manor-house, almost like a castle. If you only saw it from the outside, on your daily morning walk, you would probably notice the beautiful architecture and continue your walk with that.

I would also be pleased to tell you that there was the only delightful thing this grey autumn day. But unfortunately I have to disappoint you on that issue too. I'm afraid the Rochester mansion were among the saddest and most dreadful mansions in the whole side of Northern England at this point.

In one, large, empty room a young woman stood. Her hair was brown, so was her eyes, and at that particular moment she was drawing. A usual morning pleasure for Jane, today however, it was no pleasure at all. Her thoughts were at different place, perhaps they were left in the empty hallway, the same hallway which Edward Rochester the day before had asked her if she was doing well with a concerned look on his face. The same hallway Jane right now heard a strange noise from.

_What was that? _ She thought to herself, and immediately dropped the pencil she held. Now, a normal woman, or any human-shaped figure at all for that matter, would probably try to hide behind the nearest curtain, or at least stay in the room they were in that particular moment. But Jane was not an ordinary woman, she lived for her curiosity and couldn't stand to hide or stay in the room. The hinges creaked when the door opened, she stepped out in the hallway, her feet brushed against the cold wooden and Jane could already now feel the tense in the air.

There was the noise again, this time she could hear it clearer than the last time. It was a sound no one could explain, not even the best author would have the capacity to write something that sounded alike it.

"Hello?" Jane said quietly.

No answer.

"Hello" She repeated, now a bit louder.

Still there was no answer, Jane was about to turn and walk back to the room again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head, ready to face the dark-haired woman, but it wasn't her.

"Jane, what are you doing out here?" Edward Rochester said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Edward, I heard this strange noise and I just had to go and see what it was." Jane explained herself.

"I told you to stay in the room." he continued, now more upset.

"I know, and I'm sorry for breaking that rule but I couldn't stay in the room. I couldn't."

Mr.Rochester shook his head in disbelief and took Jane by her hands.

"Jane, listen to me, it is very important for me that you obey my orders. This is for your sake, and for mine too, I can't loose you again Jane. Not again."

And with that he walked in the direction of the tower-room. Leaving Jane full of questions, full of worries. Perhaps the answers would come to her eventually, perhaps they wouldn't.

However, the only thing Jane could do now was to wait.

The same night Jane was in their bed, her eyes wide open, staring at the roof. Edward had not come yet, he told her that he would have to work late this evening.

She wriggled a bit, tried to think about something else for a moment, but everything led back to the noise in the hallway, to Edward´s worried face.

All of a sudden there was a penetrating shriek. Jane sat up abruptly, it was another noise this time than earlier that day.

There it was again.

Jane couldn't bare to stay in bed any longer, she burst out of bed and opened the door.

The screams became clearer as Jane ran further in the same direction as Mr.Rochester had done earlier. When she reached the tower-room the shrieks were so piercing and so full of anguish that she almost didn't bare to open the door. Although she had to do it, she took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

The sight she was about to see is too frightful to mention, even for a writer. I must, though, say that Jane Eyre was now standing in front of a tall woman, whose hair was black and curly. A drop of red blood was running down her cheek, like a tear.

The woman was no other than Bertha Mason.

_Review! _

_- Amanda_


	3. Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the novel 'Jane Eyre' . No copyright infringement intended**

**I hope you still read this story, on the last chapter I only got one review, I am very thankful for that, but I still feel a bit disappointed. Is it only one who reads my story, in that case maybe I should end it now? You have your chance to tell me now! **

**Here is chapter 3:**

_When Jane reached the tower-room the shrieks were so piercing and so full of anguish that she almost didn't bare to open the door. Although she had to do it, she took a deep breath and pulled the door open._

_The sight she was about to see is too frightful to mention, even for a writer. I must, though, say that Jane Eyre was now standing in front of a tall woman, whose hair was black and curly. A drop of red blood was running down her cheek, like a tear._

_The woman was no other than Bertha Mason._

Jane could not think clear at the moment. Her face was pale, and her hands were trembling at the sight. She would not believe it, she wanted it to be a dream. She was hoping to wake up to find Edward beside her. She knew it was not possible.

The red drops of blood were still running down Bertha Mason´s cheek, Jane could see that they were coming from her left eye.

The pleading shrieks could be heard in the background, Jane however, couldn't hear them . For her it was still a dream, still a vision.

"Jane Eyre, finally you have come. I was waiting for you", Bertha said in a threatening tone.

Jane took a deep breath and looked the terrifying woman in the eye "Where is Mr.Rochester?"

"I am afraid I can not tell you" Bertha answered, with a superior smile.

"Yes you can. I know he is in here, I can hear the shrieks."

"How do you know they are from him? You have three maids, it could be one of them."

"Let me in Bertha!" Jane shouted, in desperate need to see who the shrieks came from.

"Mr.Rochester told me not to let somebody in, and I obey him, therefore I can not let Miss Eyre in."

Jane disregarded the fact that Bertha called her _miss_ instead of _mrs_ , instead she prepared to go in to the room. Just as she was about to force her way through the door she felt a knife against her throat.

Jane hesitated as Bertha moved closer towards her.

"You are a very intrepid woman Jane, I am suprised. When I first saw you I never could imagine a strength like this. You could be a proper assistant for me someday."

"Lay down the knife Bertha."

"I would, if I could trust you. However I am not sure I can. You are very innocent but not very predictable."

Jane sighed, not sure of how to handle the situation "I need you to put down the knife now. I swear I will not do anything."

"You need to swear an oath, Miss Eyre. Say after me: I shall not run away, by anycircumstances."

"I shall not run away, by any circumstances" Jane repeated with her eyes closed, not able to look the dreadful woman in the eye.

"I will obey your orders, even if I do not agree" Bertha continued, still with the knife to Jane´s throat.

"I will obey your orders, even if I do not agree."

"Fine. Pleasant talk Miss Eyre. Please step forward" Miss Mason said and released the grip of the sharp knife which she was holding like her own infant.

Jane was trembling when she stepped in to the room. As she passed Bertha she was expecting to see her husband, her loved one, in a chair. A wave of strange disappointment was felt by Jane when she spotted an empty chair. It was first by that time she realized that the shrieks ended the minute Jane opened the wooden door.

She could feel perspiration running down her forehead and a weakness in her legs could also be felt by Jane Eyre that particularly moment.

"Are you getting ill Miss Eyre? Your face is indeed pale and you are trembling. Perhaps you should rest" Bertha suggested with a sober half-smile.

"I am fine _Miss_ Mason, can you be so kind to tell me where my husband is?" Jane responded, with a stress on the word 'Miss' .

"What are you saying Jane, your husband, who is that? The only husband I know of is Mr.Rochester and he is mine!"

Jane got upset about Bertha´s ignorance and cleverness that she completely forgot about the oath she swore on;

"How dare you call Edward your husband? How dare you?"

Bertha Mason passed Jane, glanced at her, and without a trace Jane felt the knife to her throat again.

"You have already broken a rule, Miss Eyre. I am getting a bit unsure of how long you will be able to endure. I, myself, have a suspicion it won't be for so much longer" Bertha threatened coldly.

"I…" Jane began, but could not end the sentence. Instead she dropped down on the bed next to her and fell asleep. The sleep would last long enough for Bertha Mason to finish her task.

"_Good day, Jane" Edward said and turned to his wife with a smile on his lips. _

"_Good day, Edward" Jane replied, still feeling a bit shy of their new relation. _

_They had been married for a week now, a week full of hopes and dreams. Although Edward Rochester lost his eyesight in the fire last year, he could still feel Jane´s soft skin. He could still smell her flowery scent and most important was their long and imaginative discussions. Talks that could last forever, if it was not for their need of sleep and food. _

"_Jane, may I ask you something. That is if f you have the time of course?" Mr.Rochester questioned his wife._

"_Yes of course I have time for my husband. I was just on my way to the kitchen." Jane answered with a broad smile. _

"_What are you going to do in the kitchen, Jane?" _

"_I was going to help Miss Dawson with the dishes, but I think I can procrasinate it to later." _

_Edward shook his head as she told him "Jane, we pay Miss Dawson to be our maid. You are not supposed to be the maid, Understood?" _

"_Yes, Edward. I will try to act like a lady, that I promise you. However I can not promise you I will avoid Miss Dawson. She is a lovely woman and she deserves to be confirmed." _

_Edward smiled at her, he loved Jane for being herself. Nowadays there always was a light in every day. That light was his wife. _

"_Jane, Are doing well?" _

"_Of course I am, do you even have to ask me a question of that kind?" Jane answered with a narrow smile._

"_No, I just want to be sure that I am treating you in a proper way." he smiled searching for her hand. Jane took her husband´s hand in her own with a slight nod. _

"_You are treating me in the best way. I am so glad to have you in my life, Edward." _

"_I am glad too." Edward responded, and they both held hands for a while. Enjoying each other in silence._

Jane woke up with a jerk. The dream was different from her former dreams, this one was build on reality. On happiness. This was a dream about her and Mr.Rochester´s life, before she became a part of this dreadful situation.

She lifted her head slightly when she heard voices coming from the wardrobe space.

First it was only whispers but as the time passed the voices became clearer to Jane, she could hear Bertha´s sharp voice, and another darker more masculine voice.

All of a sudden she heard a door slam. Jane did not hesitate, instead she closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

Steps came closer to her. Jane could feel a warm breath to her face and she could definitely hear the words coming from Bertha´s mouth, like a threat;

"I am sorry dear Jane, but you will have to go. Your death is our only way out of this."

_**Please tell me if you would like me to continue! I really need to know if I should begin to write a new chapter or not? And then again, any suggestions for future chapters?**_

**Sincerely**

- _**Amanda**_


	4. The Master

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Charlotte Brontë´s astonishing novel 'Jane Eyre' . This is just my imagination and it does not happen in the book.**_

_**I am deeply sorry about my behavior. I have been very busy with school (two tests per week at least). I have been writing a lot for the local paper too. And of course (as usual) I read like a freak (2 books a week at least) . This is my excuses and I do not know if you can excuse me. If you can, Thank you, if you can't, I understand. It is soon time for summer holidays, then I will have more time to write and I will update more often. For now, I will update with a short chapter (forgive me once again). Please read and review!**_

**The Master**

Jane felt the urge to run away when she heard Bertha's sharp voice. When she felt the knife pointed to her throat again. However, she couldn't. Jane had a strong feeling that Mr. Rochester was in this room somewhere, and no matter what she couldn't leave him. Not alone. Though, she could not stay either. Bertha had spoken clearly '_I am sorry dear Jane, but you will have to go. Your death is our only way out of this'_. The words kept echoing in Jane's head.

"Bertha, let go of the knife", the masculine voice said. When Bertha looked bewildered he smiled coldly, "We do want her death to be as painful and slow as possible. Don't we?"

Bertha returned the smile and nodded firmly "Indeed, Master, indeed."

There was that voice again, the voice of a man. Not Edward's voice, another man's voice. The thoughts kept running through Jane's brain, Bertha had called the man Master. Bertha had a _Master_, someone even more powerful than herself. Was it possible?

Jane lifted her head slightly so she could get a glimpse of the presumably powerful man. Unfortunately the man had turned his back to her, the only thing Jane could see without being noticed was his auburn, slightly curly hair. Soon Bertha approached her Master, her black hair framing her sharp features. Her long skirt blowing in the shallow wind from the open window.

This was Jane Eyre's opportunity to escape the obnoxious man and woman. This could be her chance to rescue her beloved. She prepared herself to run, where to? Where could Mr.Rochester be hidden? Jane tried to think from Bertha's point of view. The tower room was small and the only furniture were the bed Jane laid in and the wooden wardrobe in the east corner. However, Jane had heard a shriek from this particular room several times before. Could it be Edward? Or was it another one of Bertha's victims? Jane took hold of the bed frame and just as she was about to sit up the man turned around.

Jane closed her eyes again, hoping that the man hadn't noticed her sudden movement. Her heart pounding in her chest as the steps grew closer. Bertha's master knelt before the bed and Jane could feel him breathe on her, he took one of her hands in his and whispered "Trust me Jane Eyre, you need to trust me", with that he rose and walked over to the door, only turning around to say "I will return, Bertha. Keep an eye on Miss Eyre while I'm gone." He closed the door behind him. Bertha smiled proudly, not having a clue about the note her Master had placed in Jane's pale hand. A note that may change everything I have been writing this far. A note so powerful even the greatest man would feel weak after reading it.

_**This was a very short chapter, I am aware of that. I wrote it in a hurry, today. But I have already begun on a new one so hopefully I will update early next week. Please review (Do you like it? Do you think I should quit? Do you think I should continue?) and say what you think!**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Amanda**_


	5. The letter

**_Another short chapter, I know, I just thought it was better than nothing. That's all. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as usual I give all the credit to the astonishing Charlotte Brontë for creating such a wonderful novel. **

_**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

As the Master went Bertha smiled proudly as she sat down in the only chair in the room.

"'I will keep an eye on you, Jane,"she pointed out as she sank lower down in the chair.

After a minute or two, Bertha began to breathe slower and heavier than before, a sign for Jane. Her kidnapper was now sound asleep and Jane could finally read the Master's note.

As she unfolded the scrap of paper a proper but brief handwriting exposed, like the person who wrote it had been in a hurry.

_Dear Jane. _

_I am truthfully sorry for the way I have to tell you this. I would much rather say it in person, however I am afraid this will be my only way to reach you. Before I continue, you have to promise me not to leave this letter behind. It is also very important that you, no matter what you will see or hear on the way, by no exceptions break the rules I am about to tell you. _

Jane looked up with a deranged expression on her face as she read the beginning of, what most likely, was a letter more than a hastily written note. After a quick glance at the still sleeping Bertha she returned eagerly to her letter.

_When you read this, Miss Mason will most likely be asleep. Otherwise, I am going to kill the man who gave me the soporific. Bertha will be asleep for one more hour, after that it will be too late. I want you to –after you've read my instructions- collect your most important belongings and walk to the castle courtyard. Make sure the servants are gone, I have done my best to get them out of the mansion, but some of them still remains there. After doing so, you leave the castle to begin your tramp southward. Walk in the same direction until you glimpse a big, old oak tree. Then, and this is very important, you will turn left. Once again, walk in the same direction until you spot a house, a white rather small house with a high fence around it. There I'll be. There I'll be waiting for you. _

_The journey is long, and it will take you at least two days to reach me. You will find two pounds in the drawer in your room. I believe this will be enough for something to eat and to pay for a carriage ride the last part of the journey. In that case, tell the waggoner to take you to the 'House of winds' . Now, before you leave the tower room, be sure to lock the door. _

_I am now going to leave you to your faith, praying while I wait for you. Trust me Jane, I will wait for you until I die, if I have to. _

_God bless you._

_Sincerely_

_The Master _

Jane looked up from the letter once again, unsure of what to do. The Master could be on her side, helping her to escape. He could also be on Bertha's side, a person who was a part of the plan. However, if she decided to stay, she would never know if the Master would help her to get her beloved Edward back. For that, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Jane glanced at Bertha's sleeping face, at her black slightly curly hair which, frankly, was a mess. And in that moment she knew what she was going to do. In two days, she would be far away. Somewhere only God knew.

_**Yet another chapter has come to its end. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for the kind reviews on chapter 4, I really do appreciate it! I would love for you to do the same thing again, leave a review! **_

_**Sincerely**_

-_Amanda_


End file.
